


Thanks

by gabsgen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/gabsgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks."<br/>"For what?"<br/>"For caring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokobun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/gifts).



> I wrote this little askbox fanfic for MistressOfRobins a couple months back when she was having a bad day. I thought I'd put it up here.

After the Team got back to base once they were rescued from the Warworld, the first thing Bart did was check on Tim.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" the speedster asked. Tim looked up from his cup of coffee, his eyes widening.

"I should be asking you that," he replied. "After all, I'm not the one that got knocked over the head with a rock."

Bart shrugged. "Speedster healing. I was fine by the time we got here. And you're avoiding the question." Bart placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward into Tim's face. His goggles were pushed up on top of his head, giving his green eyes the chance to scrutinize Tim's masked face.

Tim, flustered, leaned away as the faintest trace of pink crossed the bridge of his nose. "I-I'm fine," he stuttered. "A few bruises; nothing I can't handle." He looked away.

Bart stared for a few more seconds before pulling up and saying, "Okay, then! Glad to hear it! I mean, not glad you got hurt, glad you're okay and that you're going to be fine and--"

Bart cut himself off as he saw Tim chuckle. Tim was trying to hold it back and was covering his face with a gloved hand, but the slight upturn of his mask was the only clue Bart needed. He looked away, a blush starting to cover his own face. But his attention snapped back to Tim as he felt a hand on his own.

"Thanks," Tim whispered, a broad grin on his face.

"For what?" Bart asked.

"For caring."


End file.
